Dangerous Seduction
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: When Isabelle Jenner breaks up with her boyfriend John Cena, she meets a seemingly perfect man with a dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle Jenner was a beautiful twenty-nine year old. She had long light brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. Her boyfriend John Cena was a very successful architect. They'd been dating for two years. They were very much in love but she wanted more out the relationship. She woke up to the alarm going off. She'd stayed at John's place the night before. She let him sleep while she got ready for work. After she got ready she went to wake him up to tell him she was leaving. She knelt down by his side of the bed.

"John." She said softly. "John." He opened his eyes. "I'm leaving." "Don't forget we have plans to go to Willow and Chris's party tonight."

"I know." "Come here." They kissed. "Have a good day."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Isabelle was very successful in the advertising agency she worked for. She had her own corner office which had a view of the city of Los Angeles. During her lunch hour she went to the gym. She and a man both went to use the same machine.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." "I'm Randy Orton."

"Isabelle Jenner."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"If I may say so, you don't need to be here." "You look great."

"Thank you."

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee sometime?"

"That's very sweet but I have a boyfriend."

"Well he's sure one lucky guy." He walked away.

Later that night Isabelle and John were at Willow and Kyle's anniversary party. Willow's worked with Isabelle at the advertising agency. Isabelle and John were in the kitchen. Willow's five year old son Brad was trying to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar on the counter. He had a chair up to the counter so he could reach the jar.

"What are you doing little man?" John said. "You think we can't see you over there?"

"I just want one."

John got up got a cookie out of the jar and gave it to him. "Here don't tell anybody."

"Thanks John."

"You're welcome buddy."

After the party Isabelle and John went back to her place. John had noticed Piper was being quiet.

"What's a matter baby?" He asked.

"This is all we're ever gonna be isn't it."

"Isabelle." He said not wanting to have this conversation again. "We agreed we weren't gonna talk about this anymore."

"We've been together for two years John." "Where is this heading?" "I want to be a mother." "I know you don't want that."

"I never said I didn't want that." "I'm just not ready now."

"So I'm just supposed to be your girlfriend for the rest of my life?"

"You know marriage is hard for me." "Literally everyone I know is divorced." "I don't want that to be us."

"I can't wait for you anymore John."

"Isabelle, I love you."

"I love you too but we want different things."

"I think I should go then."

"Yeah." He left. Isabelle broke into tears.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Isabelle broke up with John. She kept herself occupied by keeping herself as busy as she possibly could. After work one night she and Willow were supposed to meet for a drink. Willow just had to take care of a few things at home first. Isabelle had been waiting for about an hour when got a text saying Willow couldn't come because Brad had just gotten sick. She got up from her table to leave right when a group men in suits were also leaving from the booth behind her. She recognized one of them.

"Oh hi." Randy said. As everyone he was with left.

"Hi." "We met in the gym a couple months ago right?"

"Yes." "Isabelle if I'm remembering correctly, right?"

"Good memory."

"I never forget a beautiful woman."

"I forgot your name." "It starts with an R."

"Randy." "Randy Orton."

"That's right." "How's your boyfriend?"

"We broke up actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry." "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure I'll take a beer."

"Alright sit down and I'll go get us a couple."

He came back with a couple of beers. They were talking.

"So what were you doing here tonight?" Randy asked. "Did you have a date?"

"No I was supposed to be meeting a friend of mine but she cancelled." "What about you?"

"I was having some drinks with some colleagues."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." "What do you do?"

"I'm in advertising."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with your boyfriend?"

"I was ready to settle down." "You know, get married, have children." "He wasn't." "So I made a hard decision and decided to end things."

"How long were you two together?"

"Two years."

"Well if he's not willing to commit to you after two years you did the right thing."

After a few more drinks Randy walked Isabelle to her car.

"Isabelle I've had fun getting to know you." Randy said.

"Me to."

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." "I sure would love to kiss you."

"You can." Slowly he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. When it broke they looked at each other.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Isabelle."

"Goodnight Randy." She got in her car and drove away smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Isabelle was having lunch with Willow.

"Do you think I'm crazy for going on a date with someone so soon?" Isabelle asked.

"No it's been two months you deserve to get back out there." "Besides it's just a date." "It's not like you're marrying the guy or something."

"I know but part of me feels like it's disrespectful to John."

"You broke up with John."

"I know."

"Isabelle you two were together for a long time so of course you're gonna miss him." "Remember he couldn't give you what you needed and that's why you left." "It's not like it's two days later and you're going out with this guy." "It's been two months." "How long are you supposed to wait?" "Six months?" "A year?" "You deserve to go out and have some fun."

"You're right."

"You're damn right I'm right." "Besides from what you've told me this guy is hot."

"He is." "He's an amazing kisser." "He seems so sweet." "I feel like I can talk to him."

Later that night Randy picked her up at her house. He knocked on the door. She answered. She had on a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Wow you look great." Randy said.

"Thank you." "You look nice to." "Ready?"

"Yeah." Randy made reservations at one of the finest restaurants in town. He arranged to get a table outside overlooking the ocean.

"Would you like to order some wine?" Randy asked.

"Yes." "White."

"You've got it."

The food came. They were talking.

"Are you from LA originally?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am." "Born and raised." "What about you?"

"I'm originally from St. Louis, Missouri." "I went to law school out here and decided to stay." "Besides after my grandma died I had no reason to go back."

"Were you close to her?"

"She raised me." "My dad left before I was born and my mom died when I was two."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I couldn't of asked for a better childhood." "Grandma was a one of a kind lady." "When I have children I'm gonna be the best dad I can be."

"So you want children?"

"Very much." "I've always dreamt of having a big family." "I just haven't found the right woman, yet."

"I've always wanted a big family to." "I come from a big family so I want to keep the tradition going."

"There can never be enough children around."

After dinner Randy took Isabelle home and walked her to her door.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"I would love to but I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"If I come into your house chances are we might end up doing something, I don't think we should yet." "Don't get me wrong, I want to." "I mean you're gorgeous." "I just want you to know I respect you." "I don't just want sex."

"I'm impressed." "Most guys would've just came right in."

"I'm not like other guys." They kissed. "I have a big caseload this weekend so I have to work but next weekend I'm free." "Have you ever been to "Kyser's"?"

"The casino and nightclub?"

"Yeah."

"No but I've always wanted to go there."

"Great let's go next Saturday."

"Ok." "I just hope the line to get in isn't to long."

"That won't be a problem." "I know the owner."

"Ok."

"So eight next Saturday?"

"Sounds good." They kissed again.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle and Randy had talked every day for the last week. She liked talking to him. He made her feel comfortable. There date was tomorrow. It was nighttime. Isabelle was sitting at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "What's up?"

"I'm just at the office going over some depositions."

"You're still at the office?" "It's eleven o' clock."

"I'm almost done." "How was your day?"

"Good." "I take it you've been busy."

"I have but it hasn't stopped me from thinking about you." "I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye.

"Bye."

When Isabelle got to work the next day there was a vase of roses on her desk. She opened the card it read.

See you tonight. – Randy

Later that night Willow was at Isabelle's house helping her get ready.

"Willow can you tie up the back for me?"

"Sure." Willow tied up the back of the dress. It was kind of short, white and blue with spaghetti straps. "Nervous?"

"I have butterflies in my stomach." "I don't know what it is about Randy."

"Can you see this turning into something?"

"If things keep going the way they're going absolutely."

"Of course you have to find out how good the sex is first." She said smiling.

"Willow."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Yeah I do."

"If you do tonight, I want details." "Well I'd better get going." "I don't want to cramp your style." She said jokingly. "Have fun."

"I will."

Randy picked Isabelle up right at eight. They went to get something to eat then they went to "Kyser's" there was a long line. Randy went right up to the front.

"Hey Randy." A big man said.

"Hey Big Mike."

"Go ahead in."

"Is Jay here?"

"Yeah but I think he's about leave."

They went inside. It was a huge place. The casino was on the left and the nightclub was on the right. Randy led Isabella to stairs hidden behind a wall. They led to a door.

"Come in." The voice from the other side said. They went in. It was a big office with a huge window that overlooked the whole place. Isabelle saw a man. He looked about Randy's age. "Hey Randy." They hugged. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"Entertaining my date." Randy said. "Jay this is Isabelle."

"It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you to." Isabelle said. "Have you known Randy long?"

"We went to law school together but I didn't finish."

"That's a great view." She said pointing to the window. "Doesn't it get uncomfortable knowing everyone can see you up here?"

"Well they can't." "It's a one-way mirror."

"You can see them but they can't see you?"

"Exactly." He turned to Randy. "I'm out of here for the night but here's the keys to the office." "If you and Isabelle wanna come back up to get away from the noise feel free."

"Thanks." Randy said. He took the keys.

They all went downstairs at the same time. Isabelle and Randy got some drinks and played a couple games in the casino. Then they went over to the nightclub side. They were dancing, paying attention to only each other. Randy was behind her. As they moved to the music Isabelle felt Randy kissing the side of her neck. She felt his hands slowly move down her body. His touch made her body feel as if it were a thousand degrees. He turned her to face him. They kissed passionately. They were making out. They looked at each other. It was obvious what they both wanted and they knew they couldn't wait.

They went upstairs to the office and shut the door. They kissed. She took off his shirt. She could feel the muscles in his back. They kissed as he un-tied her dress. He let down the shoulder straps. The dress fell to the floor. Isabelle felt her back against the glass of the window. He lowered his head and kissed her cleavage. She moaned. She undid her bra and kissed the middle of her chest. "Ohhhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her skin. He knelt down as he kissed her lower down her body. He licked her abs she moaned again. He was taking her and she loved it. "God I want you." He said. He took off her panties. "All of you." "Oh god." She moaned. As she felt his tongue inside her. Her brain was mush. What he was doing felt great. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, my god." "Ohhhh." She felt his hands squeezing her ass. He slapped it. She felt him take his tongue out. "You're so sweet." He said. "So fucking sweet." "Ahhhh!" She screamed out as she felt his tongue back inside her. He was going faster. "Randy, ohhhh, mmmmmmm." She moaned giving in. He stood up. They kissed. She quickly took off his pants. He turned her around facing the window. He put her hands on the glass entering her from behind. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He moved slowly. "Isabelle." He groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. Gradually he started moving faster. He squeezed her breasts. "Yes." She moaned. Suddenly he turned her around and lifted off the ground. He slipped inside her and started moving. "Harder." She moaned out. They kissed. He went faster. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned. "Uhhnnnn." He groaned. He kissed her acrossed her neck. She cupped his face in her hands. They kissed passionately. "Don't stop." She mumbled against his lips. "Oh my god." "Isabelle you're, you damn, incredible." He said in-between kisses. "You feel amazing." He said. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "You taste… They kissed. "Amazing." He mumbled against her lips. "God your lips, you're body." "Ohhhh, yes my god, that feels, ohhhh, mmmmm." "Oh Randy!" She screamed giving in. "Isabelle." He groaned giving in.

They stood there catching their breath.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Randy had went back to Isabelle's place. They had sex four more times. He ended up spending the night. At six o' clock in the morning the alarm on Randy's phone started going off. He had to leave to get ready for work. It woke them both up. Randy got dressed. Isabelle put on her robe. She walked him to the front door. He put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Last night was amazing." She said.

"Yes it was." "I want you to know it wasn't my intention to sleep with you last night but I'm glad it happened."

"Me to."

"Have dinner with me Tuesday night." "Come to my house." "I'll cook."

"You can cook?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Come here." They kissed. Quickly it became filled with passion. He kissed the side of her neck.

"You have to go, ohhhh." She moaned.

"I know but I don't want to." He kissed her one more time. "I hate working on Sundays."

"Have a good day."

The next day Isabelle was at work. Her secretary beeped in on her office phone line.

"Isabelle." She said.

"Yes?"

"A Mr. Orton is on line two."

"Put him through." She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"How's everything going?"

"Good." "How's everything with you?"

"Busy." "That's why I'm calling." "I have to work late tonight so if you call I probably won't be able to answer."

"That's fine."

"I just wanted to let you know." "I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or snubbing you." "I gotta go but we're still on for tomorrow night right?"

"Absolutely." "You said eight right?"

"Yep." "Did I send you the text for the directions?"

"Yes you did."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow night."

"Bye."

"Bye."

An hour later Isabelle and Willow went out to lunch.

"You never called me and told me how your date went."

"Sorry I was catching up on my sleep." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Which time?"

"How many times did you?"

"Five."

"Five?" She said shocked. "Damn he must be good."

"Oh he is." "We just couldn't get enough of each other." "It was so good and so hot."

"What about his um… She smirked.

"Huge and he definitely knows how to use it." "Not just that either."

"Oh, so he would pass oral exams then?"

"With flying colors."

"Is he bigger then John?"

"They're about the same."

"So are you guys dating now?"

"I don't know." "I'm having dinner at his place tomorrow night."

Later that night John was at Willow and Chris's having a beer with Chris.

"How's Isabelle doing?" John asked.

"According to Willow really good."

"That's good." "You know I've been out with a few women but it's not the same." "I miss Isabelle." "I love Isabelle."

"I'd hate to break it to you man but I think that ship has sailed."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know everything but I'm pretty sure Isabelle's seeing someone."

John looked like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. "Is it serious?"

"I have no idea."

The next night Isabelle went to Randy's for dinner. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. They kissed. They went into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready." "Sit down."

"It smells really good." "What are we having?"

"Parmesan chicken, mashed potatoes and homemade biscuits."

"Sounds good."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Isabelle." Randy said.

"What?"

"I'm crazy about you." "I haven't felt this way in a long time." "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed.

They ended up falling asleep. Randy woke up in the middle of the night. He got a blanket off the back of the couch and laid down pulling Isabelle with him. He covered them both up. She woke up a little bit.

"It's ok baby." He said. "Go back to sleep." He kissed her temple and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle and Randy had been dating for a month. Everything was going great. Isabelle loved how romantic Randy was. He would buy her flowers or presents for no reason at all. Isabelle always thought it meant more was there was no special occasion. Isabelle was at work in her office. Willow came in.

"Hey." She said. "I just wanted to let you know we got the account."

"The jewelry one."

"Yep."

"Yes." Isabelle said happily. "I was hoping they would pick us." "This is a big boost for us."

"I know." "It's great." "Do you and Randy have plans next weekend?"

"No why?"

"Chris and I want to have you over for dinner on Friday." "We want to meet Randy."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Ok."

Later that day Isabelle decided to surprise Randy by bringing him lunch. She went into the building and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. He was on the phone. "Can you have that for me by three?" "Thanks." He hung up and looked at Isabelle. "Hey baby."

"Hi." "I brought some lunch for us." "Do you have time to eat?"

"Yeah I don't have to be in court until two."

They were eating.

"My friend Willow wants to know if we want to have dinner with her and her husband Chris next Friday."

"Sounds great." "What should we bring?"

"We don't have to bring anything."

"We should at least bring wine." "I gotta make sure I pass the test."

"What test?"

"The best friend test."

"I don't know there was such a thing."

"Yeah." "It's one thing to get a woman to like you but if you can get her friends to like you to, you're in."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You're silly.

The next day Isabelle was at the store. The milk she liked was always on the top shelf. She always had trouble reaching it since she was so short.

"Here." John's voice said from behind her. He grabbed the milk and put it in her cart. He came up beside her pushing his cart. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"So, anything new happening with you?"

"What did Chris tell you?"

"That you were seeing someone." "Are you?"

"Yes."

"That's great." Isabelle could tell from the tone of his voice that he was trying to keep it together but he was devastated. "I sincerely hope he can give you everything you want." He left. It was obvious to Isabelle that he still loved her.

Two nights later Isabelle came home. Randy's car was in the driveway. When she walked to the front door there were rose petals leading up the stairs. She smiled and followed them. As she approached the bedroom she could smell candles burning. When she opened the door there were candles everywhere. The sheets had been changed to dark blue silk ones. Randy knew blue was Isabelle's favorite color. There was a red lace nightgown on the bed with a notecard on top of it. Isabelle picked it up. It read.

Welcome home beautiful. Please put this on.

"Randy?" She said. He didn't answer her.

She took off her clothes and put on the nightgown. A few seconds later she heard Randy come into the room. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "This is a surprise."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today." "Do you like your present?"

"Yes." "Thank you." "Honey, are you naked?"

"Yeah." She felt his hand slowly going up her leg. It slipped under her nightgown. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. "You're so warm." He said. He started kissing the side of her neck. "So hot." "Randy." She moaned as he went faster. She turned her head. They kissed. He took his hand out and turned her to face him. They backed up to the bed. He sat on the edge. She got on her knees. She kissed his abs. He watched as she took all of him into her mouth. She moved slowly. "Ohhhh." He moaned. "Isabelle, Isabelle." Fifteen minutes later she started going faster. "Hmmmm-mmmm." "Isabelle, oh my god." "Keep going, oohhh." "Huhh, mmmm." "Ahhh." He groaned giving in. "Come here." He said. He pulled her to her feet. They kissed. He laid her down on the bed. He went down by her legs. She moaned as he kissed and licked his way up one. Doing the same thing with the other leg. She felt him pull up the nightgown as he kissed her left inner. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he felt his tongue inside her. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, Randy." She felt him massaging her inner thighs as he continued. He went faster. "Mmmmm, ohhhh, yes." "Ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came up to her lips. They kissed. She rolled him on his back and got on top of him. She sild into him and moved slowly. "Isabelle." He groaned. "Randy." She moaned. She took her nightgown off. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. Suddenly he sat up. They kissed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Say it." He mumbled against her lips. "I'm yours, mmmm." She mumbled against his lips "Nobody else's." He laid her down on her back and slid into her. He started to move. "Ohhhh Randy." They kissed. "Harder." He went faster. "Uhhn." He groaned. "Ahhhh." She moaned. He kissed her neck. "Isabelle you drive me crazy." "I want you more and more and more." "Randy don't stop." "Like this?" He said. He went faster. "Yes, oh my god." They kissed. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, Randy, ohhhh, yes Randy." She moaned giving in. "Oh god Isabelle." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"I love you Isabelle." He said. That took her by surprise she didn't know what to do or say. She just looked at him and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Isabelle woke up. Randy wasn't next to her but she could smell food cooking downstairs. She got up showered and got dressed. When she went downstairs breakfast was on the table. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Randy was in his suit for work.

"Morning baby." Randy said.

"Morning." They kissed. He sat down next to her. "This looks great."

"Well I know how hungry we both get after a night of great sex." He said smirking at her.

She laughed. "Randy about last night… "Boy I'm not quite sure how to say this." "I just don't want you to be mad or take it the wrong way."

"I said I love you to soon didn't I?" "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"It's just what I was feeling and it came out."

"That's fine." "I'm glad you said what you were feeling." "You should never hold back how you feel." "You know I care about you don't you?"

"I know that."

"My feelings for you are very strong." "It's just as you know I was in a two year relationship." "It's just going to take some time to fully open my heart to someone again." "I'll get there." "I just need time."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes." "I want you to tell me you love me when you're ready." "I don't want you to feel pressured at all." "I don't care if it takes two months or a year." "I want you to say it when you feel it." "That's the only time it means something."

"You're not upset."

"Of course not." "I'm glad we talked about it."

After breakfast Isabelle walked Randy to the door. He put on his jacket.

"I wonder what your clients would think about all those sexy tattoos of yours." Isabelle said.

"You think my tattoos are sexy huh?"

"Yeah." "Everything about you is sexy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and you're amazing in bed so that's a bonus." "Although technically our first time was up against glass." They kissed. "Have a good day."

"You to." "I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that day Isabelle was at work. She was thinking about Randy telling her he loved her. Willow came into her office.

"Isabelle." She said. "Earth to Isabelle."

"Oh hi." "Been here long?"

"No." "I came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Sure."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Just thinking."

"Did you and Randy have a fight or something?"

"No I came home from work last night and he was there." "There were rose petals leading up the stairs to the bedroom, candles were lit, he changed the sheets to silk ones." "He bought me this really sexy lingerie, he was waiting for me naked." "We had sex and oh my god was it incredible."

"But?"

"After we were done he told me he loved me."

"Already it's only been a month."

"I know."

"What did you do?"

"I just kissed him and went to sleep." "We talked about it this morning and I explained to him that I care a lot about him and my feelings for him are strong but it would just take time for my feelings to turn into love."

"How did he react?"

"He was very sweet and understanding." "He said he wants me to tell him I love him when I'm ready." "I don't know when I'll be able to say it back." "Last time I told someone that it didn't turn out so well." "Randy telling me he loves so soon worries me a little bit."

"Why?"

"If he can tell me that this fast, it makes me wonder what else he'll want to do fast." "He knows how important marriage is to me." " I do want it but I don't want to rush into it."

"You think he would propose to you?"

"Maybe." "I hope not at least not for a year or so." "I'm not ready and I don't want to break his heart by turning him down." "Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself but like I said I'm just thinking."

The next weekend Isabelle and Randy went to Willow and Chris's for dinner. They'd just gotten there.

"Hi Willow." Randy said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "This is my husband Chris."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Chris said. They shook hands.

"We brought some wine."

They just finished dinner. Isabelle went to get up to put her plate in the kitchen.

"I got it Isabelle." Randy said. He kissed her on the cheek and put their plates in the kitchen.

Isabelle and Randy were leaving. Isabelle and Willow hugged.

"You were right." Willow said. "He's great."

"I'm so glad you like him."

"Thanks for having us." Randy said coming up to the door. "We'll have to do this again." They left.

Willow and Chris were in the kitchen doing dishes.

"I like Randy." Willow said.

"Yeah." Chris said not sounding so sure.

"What?"

"He just seems to perfect, like he's over compensating for something."

"Are you sure it isn't just because she's not dating John anymore and John's your friend?"

"No that's not it at all." "You know I get feelings about people sometimes." "I want to like Randy I just get the feeling there's something off about him."

Isabelle and Randy were sitting in her driveway.

"Can you get next weekend off work?" Randy asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I booked us a suite at The Lodge at Pebble Beach in Big Sur."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "We need a weekend away." "You're gonna love it." "We have an ocean view room."

"That sounds fantastic." "I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I love you Isabelle."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She got out of the car and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabelle and Randy were leaving for their trip tomorrow. Isabelle and Willow were shopping.

"So do you plan on leaving the bedroom at all while you're there?" Willow said smiling.

"Yes." "If we wanted to just have sex we could stay at his house and do it for free."

"Uh-huh." "Is that why you're buying this?" She said holding up a black see through nightgown.

"I didn't say we weren't gonna have sex." She said smiling.

The next morning Randy came to Isabelle's house. She came out with her bag.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I got that." He took her bag. They got in his car and left.

When they got there they checked into the room. The first thing they did was go out on the baloney overlooking the ocean.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"I knew you'd like it."

That day they went jet skiing, went around to some shops, just walked around and admired the beauty of the place.

That was night they were having dinner at a restaurant overlooking the ocean. Randy poured them both some champagne and raised his glass.

"I want to make a toast to the most beautiful woman in the world." "I'm such a lucky man to have you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

After dinner they went back to the hotel.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked. He was behind her. He picked her up like you would a bride.

"I'll show you." He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her. She took off his shirt. They kissed.

The next morning they had breakfast and went to sit by the pool.

"Baby you're gonna burn." Randy said noticing her skin was getting a bit pink. He got some sunblock and started putting it on her back.

"Thank you."

"Wanna rent a boat today and take it out on the ocean?"

"Sure that'll be fun."

About an hour later they rented a boat. They were out on the open ocean. All you could see was crystal blue ocean for miles. After a few hours they decided to drop anchor. They had a nice lunch. Isabelle was standing there looking out at the ocean.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

They let the ladder down so they could get in the water. They played around for a minute and splashed each other. They kissed. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Honey stop." She said.

"Why?"

"There's other boats around."

"They not close enough to see what we're doing."

"We'll get caught."

"Nah." They kissed. He took off her bottoms. She took off his shorts.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as he slipped into her.

The next night they were driving back home. It was around ten o' clock. They stopped to get gas and snacks. There were no other cars there. Randy went into the store. A car pulled up next to Randy's. A man got out. Randy could see him from where he was. The man went to Randy's car window.

"Excuse me." He said to Isabelle. "I'm lost." "Could you please give me directions?"

"I'm sorry." "I don't the area very well." "They'd be much better help inside.

"Thank you." Suddenly Randy came out and through the man to the ground He began viciously punching and kicking him. He had the look in his eye of a crazed maniac.

"Oh my god." Isabelle said in terror. She got out of the car as Randy continued beating the man. "Stop it!" She yelled. "Randy what the hell are you doing, stop it!" Randy was kicking him and kicking him. "Randy!" He suddenly stopped and turned to Isabelle.

"Get in the car." Randy said. She didn't want to be she did fearing what would happen to her if she didn't. She was shaking so bad she could barely open the car door.

They didn't talk for the next two hours back to her house. He pulled in the driveway. She was still shaking.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I lost my temper."

"You beat the shit out of that guy."

"I didn't mean to scare you." He went to put hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." "I want you to leave." She got out opened the door to the back seat and got out her bag. She went inside and locked the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabelle had talked to Randy in a week. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the crazy look in his eyes that night. He'd been calling her nonstop but she wouldn't talk to him. She been so busy she hadn't had the time to tell Willow about it. Isabelle went to Willow's house that night. She'd just finishing telling her what happened.

"Oh my god." Willow said. "Are you ok?"

"It's been a week and I'm still shaken by it." "That look in his eyes." "It was so awful, so evil." "How someone could just fly off the handle like that without any provocation?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." "I don't think I can be with him anymore." "He showed me a new side to him that night." "A side I didn't like." "A side I'm terrified of." Her cell phone started to ring. "It's him again." "He keeps calling me." "I don't know what to do."

The next day Isabelle had just arrived at work. Her secretary beeped in on her office line.

"Isabelle Randy is on line one." She said.

"Put him through." She sat down behind her desk and picked up the receiver. "What Randy?"

"You're still mad, I know." "Have dinner with me tonight so we can talk."

"I don't know Randy."

"Please Isabelle."

"Ok."

"I made reservations for where we had our first date at eight tonight."

"Ok." "I have to go." She hung up.

Later that night she met Randy at the restaurant. She wasn't hungry so she didn't order any food.

"I'm sorry." Randy said.

"The way you acted, it was insane."

"I know." "I know I scared you and I'm sorry." "I don't want to lose you over this."

"This is a big deal."

"I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." "You have my word."

"Ok for arguments sake let's say I do take you back." "Let's say our relationship progresses, down the road we get married, have children."

"I want all of that."

"I'm not finished." "Let's say we do all of that then one day you go into one of your moods like at the gas station." "You end up hurting me." "Or worse, one of the kids."

"That would never happen." "I would never hurt you or our future children."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" "I'm sorry Randy." "I don't feel comfortable around you anymore." "I don't feel safe." "I feel afraid."

"Don't be afraid of me Isabelle."

"I can't be with you." "It's over."

"No."

"Goodbye Randy." They both stood up.

"Wait." "I can give you what you want most." He got down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket. He opened the box. "Marry me Isabelle."

"No." "You're crazy and we're done." She left leaving Randy down on one knee.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since Isabelle broke up with Randy. He called her so much she had her cell phone number changed twice. She hadn't heard from him in about a week. She was leaving to go to work. The whole neighborhood had security systems. The security guy was going around checking everyone's systems. He was at Isabelle's house.

"I have to leave to go to work." Isabelle said.

"I should be done in about a half hour." The man said.

"Alright." "Lock up when you leave."

"You got it."

Later that evening Isabelle came home from work. Her cell phone started to ring.

 _"Oh god please tell me that's not who I think it is."_ She thought. "Hello?" She said answering the phone.

"Isabelle." John said.

"Oh John." She said relieved. "I thought you were someone else for a minute."

"Willow gave me your number." "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"She told me a little bit about what's going on with your ex." "Is he still giving you trouble?"

"I haven't heard from him in about a week." "Thank god."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You know if you need anything I'm only a phone call away."

"I know."

"Would you want to meet up with me tomorrow?"

"We could do that."

"Wanna meet at our spot in the park?"

"Sure."

The next day they met in the park at a bench. She filled John in about Randy.

"That guy sounds like a nutcase." John said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he proposed to you."

"Me either." "When I imagined being proposed to it wasn't like that."

"I miss you Isabelle."

"I miss you to."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry I pressured you before."

"I just want you in my life Isabelle." "I love you." "Will you please give me another chance?"

"We'll start with dinner and see where it goes." "Deal?"

"Deal."

Randy was in his office. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. The security guard that was at Isabelle's house walking in. "Hey Frank."

"Is everything working ok?"

"Perfect." "You're sure Isabelle won't be able to find them?"

"Positive."

"Here's your check." Randy said handing it to him. "A grand just like we agreed."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He left.

Randy picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey man it's Randy." He said. "I need a favor." "I need a tap on a home and cell line." "The woman's name is Isabelle Jenner." "How fast can you get it done?"


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later Isabelle was at work. She only had an hour left of her day. Willow came into her office.

"Wanna go get a drink after work?" Willow asked.

"Rain check?" "I have plans."

"Sure." "What are you doing?"

"I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"John."

"Oh." "He called you huh?"

"Yeah." "I'm glad." "With all that's been going on it was nice to hear a friendly voice."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Do you think you'll get back together?"

"I wouldn't rule it out." "I can tell he wants to." "He says he misses me." "I miss him to." "It'll just be nice to go out with a normal person."

"You'll have to call me and tell me how it goes."

"I will."

Randy was at the tattoo shop getting another tattoo added to his arm.

"Just a few more seconds." The tattoo artist said. "Alright I'm done." Randy looked on the back of his arm where it was. He got Isabelle's name tattooed on him.

"It looks great."

"Who's Isabelle anyway?"

"My girl."

Later that night John came to pick up Isabelle.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yes."

They were at dinner.

"How's your family?" Isabelle asked.

"Everybody's good."

"How's work been?"

"Great." "Our firm was just picked to build three high-rise apartment complexes and they went me to be head designer on them."

"That's great."  
"Anything new with your work?"

"Do you remember that big jewelry account I said I had to get awhile back?"

"Yeah."

"Well they picked us and we're working with them right now."

"That's great." "I know how important it was for you to get that account."

After the movie John took Isabelle home. He walked her to the door.

"That was such a good movie." John said.

"Wasn't it?" "It was so funny."

"I had a really good time tonight." "More fun then I've had in a long time."

"Me to." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door. Isabelle was in her pajamas. She answered it. She was surprised to see Randy.

"What are you doing here Randy?" She asked.

"I want you back."

"Forget it."

"It'll be just like it was."

"No."

"I love you Isabelle."

"Well I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." "I could never love a crazy psycho like you."

"I'm not crazy." "I just love you."

"Randy you need to move on."

"What, John comes back into the picture and I'm out?"

"How did you know I was talking to John again?"

"Why else would you turn me away?"

"Look leave me alone or I'll call the cops."

"Ok good." "Let's call the cops I'm good friends with the sheriff." "I have his home number right here in my phone."

"You're insane."

"John will never ask you to marry him."

"Shut up."

"He'll never measure up to me in bed either." "We both know that."

"You're a pig." "Get off my property." She shut the door in his face and locked it. He left.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks had passed. Isabelle and John continued to see each other but weren't back together. Randy was at home. It was early in the morning. He turned on his TV and grabbed a remote. When he changed the channel he could see Isabelle waking up for the day. Isabelle's security guy had been paid by Randy to install cameras all over the house.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. He watched her as she showered and got ready for the day.

When Isabelle got to work there was a bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. She smiled assuming they were from John. She opened the card. It read.

Have a nice day.

It wasn't signed. Isabelle's secretary beeped in.

"Isabelle Randy is on line two." She said.

"Tell him I'm not here."

"He wanted me to ask you if you like the flowers."

Later that day Isabelle and Willow were at lunch.

"I thought he moved on." Isabelle said. "I haven't heard from him in three weeks."

"You need to call the police."

"And tell them what?" "He hasn't done anything to me."

"He's stalking you."

"I don't think that what he's doing can be qualified as stalking." "Stalkers are around twenty-four seven." "Randy just pops up out of the blue."

"It's scaring you right?"

"Yeah but I don't want to think about it." "I just want to focus on my date with John tonight." "Just a quiet evening at my house."

Later that night John had just gotten to the house.

"Hi John." Isabelle said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Boy am I glad to see you."

"Bad day."

"Just stressful."

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it." "Ready to order the pizza?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me to."

They at dinner and watched a movie.

"Always one of our favorites." John said.

"Yeah."

"I should go home."

"Yeah you could do that." "Or you can stay with me." She smiled. "Unless you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Wait for me in the bedroom." "I need a few minutes."

John went into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. Five minutes later Isabelle appeared in the doorway wearing a red bra and matching panties. She came into the room.

"I guess we were thinking alike." John said.

"What do you mean?"

"I brought this with me." Just in case." He said holding up a condom. "Come here." They kissed. She kissed his chest. "Isabelle." He groaned. As they kissed again he undid her bra. He laid her down on the bed. There was a level of intimacy Isabelle felt with John that she never felt with Randy. He got on top of her. She slid down his boxers. She moaned as he slid into her. He started to move. "Oh Isabelle." He groaned.

"Oh John." She moaned.

Fifteen minutes later Randy came home. He turned on his TV to spy on Isabelle. He was shocked to see Isabelle having sex with John in her bed. He was seething with anger as he watched them.

" _Oh John." She moaned. "Oh my god." "Ahhh." She moaned as he went faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. They kissed holding hands and lacing their fingers together as they did. "Ohhh, mmmmm, John, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "God Isabelle." He groaned giving in._

Randy watched as she laid on his chest.

" _Isabelle." She looked at him. "I love you."_

" _I love you too John."_

Randy turned off the TV to angry to watch anymore.

Meanwhile in Isabelle's bed.

"I want you back." John said. "Please." "I need you." "I'm miserable without you."

She kissed him. "I want you back to." "I don't care if you never wanna get married." "I just want you."

His hand brushed acrossed her stomach. "Why is your stomach so hard?"

"I guess I ate to much." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Isabelle woke up. John was still asleep. Isabelle got up and got ready for work. Isabelle showered. She was standing at the sink brushing her teeth. John came into the bathroom. Isabelle spit out the last of the toothpaste and rinsed.

"Morning honey."

"Morning." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed the little things like this." "I'm so glad we're back together."

"Me to." "I have a toothbrush you can borrow until you bring the one you had over here back over."

"Thanks."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sorry baby." "No time." "I have to be at the project site in an hour."

They went downstairs. Isabelle walked John to the door.

"Stay over at my place tonight." John said.

"Ok I'll come here and grab a few things after work, then I'll be over."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Two weeks later Isabelle and John were sitting at her house.

"Isabelle I've been thinking about something." John said. "I've been thinking about it since before we broke up."

"What?"

"What would you think about buying a house together?"

"Buying a house together?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and hugged him. "I think it's a great idea."

"Good because I've already been talking to a realtor."

"I love you." She kissed him.

The next afternoon Isabelle and Willow went to lunch.

"I have big news." Isabelle said. "John and I are buying a house together."

"Really?" "That's great."

"I'm really excited."

"Well you know what's gonna come next." "Dum dum da dum." "Dum dum da dum." She sang.

"No."

"Yeah."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I've been having really bad cramps for a couple weeks."

"Is it time for your period?"

"I don't know."

The next night Isabelle was at home. There was a knock at the door. She answered it and rolled her eyes when she saw Randy.

"For the love of god Randy." "It's been almost two months." "It's over." She said.

"I think I can explain."

"Explain what?"

"My behavior that night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have IED."

"IE what?"

"IED." "Intermittent Explosive Disorder." "It's where you have violent outbursts sometimes, uncontrollable outbursts." "I was diagnosed in my early twenties." "I ignored it." "I hadn't had an episode in a long time, until that night at the gas station."

"How do I know you're not making this up?"

"Why would I make it up?"

"To get me to take you back."

"I'm telling you the truth." "I have medication I'm supposed to take." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to admit that's what it was." "I'm sick." "It's not my fault."

"Well if you are telling the truth I sincerely hope you get the help you need." "I'm back with John now so leave me alone." She shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Four days had passed. Isabelle and John had found a house and they were in the process of moving. Isabelle had stayed at John's the night before. She woke up feeling sick. She went to the bathroom and threw up. She'd been throwing up every day for the last three days. John didn't know about it. He appeared in the bathroom doorway just as she flushed the toilet.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think I have the stomach flu."

"Well you can't go to work today then."

"I have to." "I have to much to do." She got up off the floor.

"You're sick baby."

"My sickness will have to wait." "I'm to busy."

"You should've got the flu shot like I did."

"I know."

They were both getting ready to leave.

"If you feel to sick today, go home." John said.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

When Isabelle got to work there was a bouquet of flowers waiting for her.

" _Not again."_ She thought. She hesitantly picked up the card and opened it. It read.

I hope these help you feel a little better. – Love John

She smiled.

Later that day she was in her office. She was eating crackers. Willow came in.

"You don't look so good." Willow said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sick."

"What's a matter?"

"I've been throwing up." "I think I have a fever."

"You're eating crackers?"

"It seems to be the only thing that settles my stomach."

"I think I know what's wrong." "I think you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" "That's impossible." "John and I always use a condom."

"Condoms break."

"I can't be pregnant." "John and I haven't even been back together that long." "We just made love for the first time again two weeks ago." "There's no way."

The next evening John was at Isabelle's helping her pack some things. He was upstairs and could hear crying coming from the bathroom. He opened the door. Isabelle was sitting on the side of the tub crying holding something in her hand.

"Isabelle?" He said going into the bathroom. He knelt down in front of her. "Honey, what's a matter?" She looked at her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." She said tearfully.

"It's ok." "I know we didn't plan it but I'm not upset." "I promise." "Don't cry."

"You don't understand John." "We had sex two weeks ago." "It says right here on the test I'm eight to nine weeks pregnant." "The baby's not yours…

"It's mine." Randy said smiling who was watching and listen from his TV at home. "This is great." "This baby is going to have something I never did." "A family." "A real family."


	15. Chapter 15

"It's Randy's." Isabelle said as the conversation in the bathroom with John continued. "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." "If you wanna leave me I completely understand."

"What?" "Why would I do that?"

"I'm having another man's baby."

"I don't care." "I love you." "We're gonna get through this together." She hugged him. "It's ok Isabelle, I'm here." "I'm not going anywhere."

"When I found out I was pregnant I always thought it would be the happiest day of my life." "I always thought it would be your baby I was carrying." "I want it to be yours."

"I know." "Just because it isn't doesn't mean I'll love it any less." "I'll be a stepdad." "If that Randy guy doesn't want to be involved, the baby will have a father." "Don't you worry."

"He will want to be involved." "Family is very important to him." "Oh god he's gonna be in our lives forever now." "I should call him but I don't want to."

Later that night Isabelle reluctantly picked up her cell phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Randy it's Isabelle."

"Hi Isabelle this is a surprise."

"Yeah." "Listen we really need to talk it's important." "Can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure."

 _Isabelle was back at the gas station. Randy was beating the hell out of that guy. His back was to her._

" _Randy stop it!" She yelled. "Randy you're gonna kill him stop it!"_

 _He stopped only when he turned around it wasn't Randy. He was around Randy's age and looked similar to him but he also looked a little like Isabelle._

" _Calm down mom he'll be fine." He said._

" _Mom?" She said confused._

" _Mom it's me, Randy Jr. I love you."_

She shot up in bed. She was shaking. John sat up.

"What's wrong Isabelle?" He said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"The baby." "The baby's gonna be just like him." She said terrified.

"I'm gonna get you some water."

The next day Isabelle met Randy at a café. She sat down.

"You look nice." He said.

"I'll get right to it." "I'm pregnant." "You're the father."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." She said sad.

"Why don't you sound more happy?" "This is a good thing."

"It's just lost some meaning."

"Lost meaning?" "It means I'm gonna be a daddy that's what it means." "We're gonna have a baby." He said happily. "Come on." "I know how much you wanted to have a baby."

"It would be the greatest thing in my life if it were John's."

"What does he say about all this?"

"He's gonna stay with me."

"How far along are you?"

"The test I took said eight to nine weeks." "I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to confirm."

"I'll be a good father."

"I really hope so."

"We should get married."

"What?"

"We should get married." "I promise it'll be great." "I'll take my medication I promise." "We can be a family Isabelle." "I love you."

"I may be having your baby but as far as you and I go, that's over." "I love John and I will always love him." She got up and left. 


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks had passed. Isabelle and John were almost moved into their new house. Isabelle was three months pregnant. She was starting to show a little bit. She had a doctor's appointment today. She was getting her first sonogram pictures today. Isabelle and John were in the waiting room. Randy was supposed to be there but he had an emergency court hearing. The nurse came out.

"Isabelle Jenner?" She said.

They followed her to the exam room. The doctor came in and hooked Isabelle to the machine. After a few seconds Isabelle could see the baby on the screen.

"Aw look how cute." John said.

"Everything looks fine Isabelle." The doctor said.

"Doctor can Isabelle and I still... John said.

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"No need to be embarrassed." "It's a common question." "Yes you can."

"When can I find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Isabelle asked.

"Not till the fifth month."

"That's gonna drag."

"It'll go by quicker then you think." "I'll get some pictures printed up for you."

On her lunch hour Isabelle went to Randy's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about today." "I swear I'll be there next time."

"It's fine." "I brought you a sonogram picture." She took it out of her purse and gave it to him.

"Thanks for bringing this."

"You're welcome."

"What did the doctor say."

"She said everything looks fine."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet." "We won't know for two more months."

"Been feeling ok?"

"I still have morning sickness."

"Can I say hi to the baby?"

"I guess."

He knelt down by her stomach. "Hi daddy's here." "I can't wait to meet you in six months." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up.

"I gotta go."

"Take care."

"I will."

A few days later Isabelle and John were putting the final touches on their house. They just needed to move a few more pieces of furniture and they would be set. They were upstairs.

"Isabelle I arranged to have some changes made to the guest room by our room." "Will you check it out and fell me what you think?"

"Sure." She opened the door to the guest room to discover it had been converted to a full nursery. It had a brown crib in the center of the room. The shelves were lined with toys. The walls were a light grey. There was a changing table and a rocking chair by the window. "Oh my god." She said surprised.

"What do you think?" John said coming into the room.

"You did this?"

"I hired people to paint but I arranged all the furniture myself.

"I love it."

"Good." "What about you?" John asked rubbing her stomach. "What do you think of your room?"

Isabelle turned to face him. "Our bed is setup right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want to thank you." They kissed. "Come on."

The next day John was at the project site. A cop car pulled up. A police officer got out and went up to John.

"John Cena?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Turn around and your hands behind your back."

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he turned around.

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Sexual assault."

"What that's ridiculous."

"You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

* * *

 **Should the baby be a boy or girl?**


	17. Chapter 17

John was brought into an interrogation room. A detective was in the room with him.

"John do you know a woman named Nicole Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah I know Nikki."

"Have you ever taken her out on a date?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time?"

"Three months ago."

"What did you do on your date?"

"We went to dinner." "I took her home." "She invited me in." "I went."

"And you raped her?"

"What?" "No." "We did have sex but I did not rape her."

"See, we're getting a different story from her."

"She's lying." "We had sex." "That's all."

"We have her ripped dress with a semen stain on it." "That dress is on it's way to the lab right now." "We'll need a blood sample from you."

"Fine." "I didn't do anything."

"You might as well confess now." "Make it easy on yourself."

"I wanna call my lawyer."

Isabelle was at work. Her secretary beeped in.

"Isabelle there's a man on line two." She said. "He says he's John's lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Isabelle said confused. "Put him through." She picked up the phone. "Hello?" "What?" "I'll be right there."

Isabelle had to go to the county jail. They booked John. She met him in the visitors room.

"I'm glad to see you." John said.

"What's going on?"

"An old girlfriend of mine is claiming I raped her."

"What?"

"I didn't." "I swear." "When we were apart I took her out." "We went back to her place and we had sex." "That's all that happened." "They say there's a semen stain on her dress." "I gave them a blood sample to clear my name."

"This is nuts." "You'd never do anything like that."

"I have a bail hearing tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Time's up." The guard said.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Isabelle said.

Later that night Isabelle was in her new home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said. "Can I bring some stuff by for the baby tomorrow?"

"I don't know." "Things are just crazy right now."

"What's wrong?" She told him the whole story. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Well if you need anything I'm only a phone call away."

Thank you."

"Try not to get to worked up." "It's not good for the baby."

"I know."

An hour later Randy was at work in his office. It was late. He was the only one there. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. Nikki came in. "Hi." "I've been waiting for you." He handed her a check for fifty-thousand dollars. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Well from what you offered I couldn't refuse."

On his way home Randy went to the forensics lab. There was only one person there.

"Did you do what I asked?" Randy asked.

"Yep." He said. "The results will come up John Cena as a DNA match."

"Thank you." Randy handed him a check.

The next day John was at the courthouse waiting to go in. He was in a holding room. John's lawyer came in.

"Tell me good news." John said.

"I wish I could." He said. "The semen sample matches your DNA."

"What?!

"I'll see if I can make a deal for you."

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled. "This is a nightmare."

John was at his bail hearing. Isabelle was there. The judge both sides.

"I'm denying the motion for bail." The judge said. "The defendant will be put in the custody of the California State Penitentiary until trial." "Court is adjourned." The judge left.

John turned to Isabelle.

"Isabelle don't believe what you hear." He said. The bailiff started to take him away. "You're gonna hear of evidence they have." "It's not true." "I didn't do anything." "I'm innocence." "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed. John was still waiting for a trial date. Isabelle hadn't been able to get through to John's lawyer. She'd been trying. She wanted to know good the case against John was. She was on her lunch hour. She finally got through. His line was ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "This is Isabelle Jenner." "Is this Dominic Turner?"

"Yes it is." "John told me you may be calling."

"Can he get out of this?"

"I can't discuss the case."

"Can you at least tell me his chances?"

"I'll do everything I can but not good."

"I heard there was positive DNA evidence." "That's not true is it?"

"It's true."

"No." ""It has to be a mistake."

"DNA doesn't lie." "I'm sorry I have to go." They hung up.

An hour later Dominic went to see John.

"John the DA is willing to offer to a deal." He said. "Five to ten years with the possibility of parole after five."

"I didn't do anything Dominic."

"John this is your best bet." "The DA has a strong case." "If this goes to trial you could get life."

"Do you think I'll get found guilty if it goes to trial?"

"There's a very strong chance."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"Just while I'm here."

"I'll take it."

"I'll inform the DA."

The next day Isabelle went to see John.

"I'm glad you came." John said. "I wanted to let you know I accepted a plea bargain." "I had to otherwise I might never have gotten out of here."

"How long?"

"Five to ten years with the possibility of parole after five."

"I heard about the DNA evidence."

"I don't know how they got that match." "I didn't do it." "You believe me don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." "I have to go."

"Isabelle."

Isabelle made an arrangement with the DA to meet with NIkki. She needed to hear what happened from her. They met in a cafe.

"NIkki?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Yes." "Are you Isabelle?"

"Yes." "Listen I know this is hard to talk about but please, I need to know what happened that night with you and John."

"We went out to dinner." "After that he drove me home." "I invited him inside." "We were sitting on the couch." "We started to make out." "He said he wanted to have sex." "I said I didn't." "He... She started to cry. "He held me down and he hit me." "He ripped my dress." "Then he started to... She cried a little harder. "I'm sorry." "He raped me." "I told him to stop but he wouldn't." "It felt like it lasted forever." "When he was done he just got up and left like nothing happened." "I only went to the police because my twin encouraged me to."

"I'm sorry." Isabelle got up and left.

Later that night Isabelle was at home. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Randy with two full plastic bags.

"I brought that stuff for the baby." He said.

"Come in." He went in. She sat back down. "Thanks."

"Isabelle are you ok?"

"No." "I'm just so overwhelmed with all this." "They found DNA evidence linking John to the rape of NIkki Bella." "He accepted a plea bargain, five to ten years with the possibility of parole after five." "I don't want to believe he did it." "I met with NIkki Bella today she told me what happened." "Why would she make that up?" "I just- "I don't know anymore." "I don't know." She started to cry.

"Hey it's ok." He sat down and hugged her. "Ssh don't cry it's ok."


	19. Chapter 19

Two months had passed. Isabelle was still very confused. She'd been talking to Randy. He was helping her through a lot. She was trying to stay positive and upbeat for the baby. She went to see John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How are you doing?"

"I'm trying to hang in there." "How are you doing?"

"Terrible." "I've been thinking about you a lot." "You need to forget about me Isabelle."

"What?"

"You deserve marriage, you deserve someone who can be there for you." "That's not me." "I should've married you when I had the chance." "This is my life now." "Besides I don't think you think I'm innocent anyway."

"I want to believe that you are."

"If I was in your position I'd think the same thing you do." "Whether you or anyone else believes it I'm an innocent man."

"I love you John."

"I love you too but I don't want you coming here anymore, ever." "Move on with your life."

"John."

"It's over Isabelle, goodbye." He got up to go back to his cell.

Two days had passed Isabelle was devastated that John broke up with her. She was at the doctor waiting for Randy to get there. They were finding out what the sex of the baby was today. He came in five minutes later.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Big day."

"Yeah I'm excited."

"Me to." "I have some more baby stuff." "Can I drop it off after this?"

"Sure."

They got called back to the examination room. Isabelle was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl." The doctor said.

"A girl." "That's wonderful." Isabelle said.

"I'm so happy." Randy said.

After the doctor Randy went back to Isabelle's house to drop off the things for the baby. They were in the kitchen. An alarm on Randy's phone started going off.

"What's that?" Isabelle asked.

"Just a reminder to take my pill." He said reaching into his jacket pocket. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Yeah." She got him a glass of water. He opened the pill bottle and took the pill. "Is that for your IED?"

"Yeah." "Are you ok?" "You seem kind of down."

"John broke up with me two days ago."

"He broke up with you?"

"Yeah." "He said he wanted me to move on with my life."

"I'm sorry but maybe it's for the best."

"Oh."

"What?"

"The baby's moving." She took his hand and put it overtop hers.

"Wow."

"I know."

* * *

 **Baby names?**


	20. Chapter 20

Four months passed. Isabelle's due date was fast approaching. Isabelle and Randy had gotten a lot closer over the months. She was happy she had someone to turn to. She had Willow but Willow had her own life and Isabelle didn't want to be a bother. Sometimes at night she would still think about John. She still had a hard time believing he could do what he was accused of. Isabelle was at home on maternity leave. There was a knock at the door. It took her a second to get up with her stomach being so big. She answered it. It was Randy.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in.

They sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok but my feet are killing me and they're swollen."

"Up here." She put her feet up. He started to rub them. "Just a little while longer." "She'll be here soon."

"I know." "Every day seems like an eternity."

"I know it does." "I can't wait to see her little face."

"Me either."

Two days later the day was setting into evening. Isabelle had just woken up from a nap. When she sat up she felt her water break. She called 911 then Randy. Randy got to the hospital five minutes after the ambulance. Isabelle got checked into a room. She wasn't fully dilated yet so they were waiting.

"Are you nervous?" Randy asked.

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"I know."

Three hours later Isabelle was finally fully dilated. She was moved to delivery. She'd been in labor for a half hour.

"One more push." The doctor said. "I can see the head." Isabelle pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying. She passed out until morning.

Isabelle woke up the next morning. She looked over and saw Randy holding the baby.

"You're up." Randy said. He got up and handed the baby to Isabelle. The baby opened her eyes and looked at her. She Isabelle's eyes and full head of brown hair.

"Randy she's absolutely gorgeous."

"She is just like her mommy." "We need to name her."

"What about McKayla Olivia?"

"I like it."

"I want to give her my last name."

"That's fine."

"Hi McKayla." "Mommy and daddy love you."

* * *

 **There will be a time jump in the next chapter. A lot of you will probably question my decisions but there's a point to them. I promise. Also would anyone be interested in "The Battle Of The Bellas Four" but more focused on NIkki and Randy's relationship?**


	21. Chapter 21

Four years had passed. A lot had happened in those four years. Isabelle was sitting in a room looking in a mirror.

 _Flashback_

 _Three years ago_

 _Isabelle and Randy were still friends. They were raising McKayla. One night Randy was leaving from visiting McKayla. Isabelle walked him to the door._

" _Isabelle things have been good between us right?" Randy asked._

" _Yeah."_

" _Would you ever consider giving me another chance?"_

" _Come over for dinner tomorrow night and we'll talk about it."_

" _Ok."_

 _Six months later_

 _Isabelle and Randy were dating again. They were sitting on his couch watching TV._

" _I love you Randy." She said. He looked at her and smiled. That was the first time she'd ever said that to him._

" _I love you too Isabelle." They kissed._

 _Six months later_

 _It was Isabelle and Randy's one year anniversary. They were out to dinner._

" _Isabelle there's something we need to talk about." Randy said._

" _What is it?"_

" _I got a promotion." "They wanna make me partner."_

" _Partner?" "That's great."_

" _There's a catch." "They want to transfer me to the offices in New York City."_

" _New York?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What does that mean for us?"_

" _I want you and McKayla to come with me." "With the raise I'm gonna get money won't be an issue at all." "Will you do it Isabelle?" "Will you move to New York City with me?"_

" _Yes."_

 _One year later_

 _Isabelle came home from work one day. Randy was standing in the middle of the living room with candles lit all around and the lights off. He was wearing really nice clothes._

" _What's this?" She asked._

" _Come here I wanna ask you something." She went to him. "I love you so much."_

" _I love you too."_

" _I've wanted to do this for a long time." He got down on one knee took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "I know we had a rough start but that's behind us now." "Isabelle I'd be the happiest man in the world if you'll say yes and marry me."_

" _Yes."_

 _End Of Flashback_

McKayla went up to Isabelle. She looked just like her.

"How do I look mommy?" She asked.

"You look wonderful in your flower girl dress."

"Isabelle it's time to start." Willow said. Isabelle took one last look at herself in the mirror. "You look so beautiful." "Randy's gonna love it."

After the wedding Isabelle and Randy were at the reception. They decided to have the ceremony in California. They were dancing.

"So Mrs. Orton." Randy said. "How did you like your wedding?"

"It was great."

"What do you say we get out of here and go to that honeymoon suite."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They went to the honeymoon suite. Randy carried her inside. They were on the bed kissing. He looked at her.

"I want another baby." He said.

"Me to." They kissed.

On the other side of town Dominic went to visit John in prison.

"John I have great news." He said. "You've been approved for early parole."

"Great." John said not sounding to happy.

"Why aren't you happy?" "You get to go home."

"I do want out of here but home to what?" "I have nothing and nobody." "On every job application I'll have to put that I'm a convicted felon knowing I didn't do anything."

"I should have everything processed in three days."

John went back to his cell. The only thing in it was a picture of Isabelle taped to the wall. He looked at it hoping she was happy.

* * *

 **I keep having this idea for a story but I keep forgetting it. What if sister Abigail was a real person and Randy started dating her when Bray finds out he loses it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle and Randy had been married for six months. Isabelle loved being married. It was early in the morning. Isabelle and Randy were in bed having sex.

"Oh Randy." She moaned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mommy." McKayla said.

Isabelle and Randy started to laugh.

"Hi McKayla." Randy said from the other side of the door.

"Hi daddy."

"Mommy and I still need to sleep for five minutes." "Go turn on the TV in the living room and watch cartoons." "We'll be out soon and make breakfast."

"Ok."

They waited until they heard the TV come on then they continued.

"Ohhh." She moaned loudly as he moved faster.

"Ssh." They kissed.

They all had breakfast. Randy was getting ready to leave.

"McKayla give daddy a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye." "Be good at daycare."

"I will."

Isabelle walked Randy to the door.

"Have a good day." She said.

"I will." "You do." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Isabelle dropped McKayla off at daycare and went to work. She was able to get another job in advertising in New York City. She was on her lunch hour. She decided to walk. She found it was easier to walk most of the time then to fight traffic on the hectic city streets. On the other side of the crosswalk she saw John crossing the street. She followed him.

"John." "John." She called. He couldn't hear her. They got to a sidewalk with almost no people on it. "John."

He stopped. "Isabelle?" He turned around.

"John." She went up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tight.

They went to lunch.

"What are you doing in New York?" She asked.

"After I got paroled I went to my parole officer and requested to move." "He granted the request and now I have a new parole officer here." "I just couldn't stay in California."

"What do you do here?"

"I'm still an architect but my boss treats me like shit." "I think he only hired me because it looks charitable of his company to hire an ex-con." "I'm not real high up in the company like I was at the in California." "I live in a studio apartment." "I don't have any friends." "Enough of my sob story." "Do you live in New York City?"

"Yeah me, McKayla and my husband."

"You have a husband?"

"Yep."

"So you named the baby McKayla?"

"Yeah." "She's four." "She's adorable."

"Does that Randy guy still bother you?"

"He's my husband."

"You're what?" John said shocked. "Isabelle you can't be serious."

"I know what you're thinking but what happened wasn't his fault." "He was sick." "Since he's been on his medication nothing even remotely close to that has happened."

"Just be careful."

"He's my husband." "He'd never hurt me."

"I missed you Isabelle."

"I missed you to." "You know, I've got to go." They both stood up.

"Wait." They hugged. "Bye."

"Bye."


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three days since Isabelle had ran into John. She decided not to tell Randy about it. She couldn't stop thinking about John. She felt so bad for him. Isabelle, Randy and McKayla had just finished dinner.

"McKayla go upstairs to the bathroom." Isabelle said. "Mommy's gonna do these couple dishes then I'll be up to give you a bath."

"Ok mommy."

"Don't touch anything you shouldn't or you're gonna be in big trouble."

"I won't mommy." She went upstairs.

"Baby are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You've just seemed distracted for the last couple days."

"I'm fine." "I've just been busy with work is all." "A little stressed."

"Well after you put McKayla to bed what do you say we take a bubble bath together?" He said smirking at her. "We can light some candles, open a bottle of wine."

"Alright." He kissed her.

As they made love that night it was great for Isabelle as always but all she thought about the whole time was John. Not in a sexual way. Just how he was doing and if he was ok. For Randy's sake though she pretended to be mellow and relaxed.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "That really helped."

"I knew I could get you to smile." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Isabelle was at work the next day. She picked up her office phone and dialed information.

"The number for Gallagher Architecture please." The line started to ring.

"Gallagher Architecture, Dan Gallagher speaking."

"Yes hello." "I was wondering if you had a man named John Cena working there?"

"Yes we do." "What has the ex-con done now?"

"Nothing." "I was just wondering if I could talk to him."

"He's out at the project site right now."

"I'm a friend of his." "Would it be possible for you to give me his address?"

"Yes but please be careful he's a sick filthy raptist."

At the end of her day. Isabelle called Randy at work.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi."

"You have to handle dinner tonight." "I have to work late."

"Ok." "No problem." "When do you think you'll be home."

"About an hour."

"I'm going to pick up McKayla and heading home." "See you when you get home."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

For the first time since they'd been together Isabelle had lied to Randy. She wasn't working late. She was going to see John. She drove into Manhattan. She pulled into John's apartment complex. When she got to the door she hit the intercom button for his apartment.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John it's Isabelle." "Can I come up?"

He buzzed her in. She went up the third floor and knocked on his door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. The apartment was very small. It had a small living room with a kitchenette on the left and a narrow hallway in the back of the apartment that Isabelle assumed led to the bedroom. They sat down. "How did you find me?"

"I called your work." "Here I'm gonna give you my cell phone number in case you ever want to talk." They exchanged numbers.

"Not that I mind but why did you come here?"

"I wanted to check on you." ""You seemed so miserable the other day."

"I've been miserable for four years Isabelle." "Ever since Nikki lied about me." "What I can't figure out is why." "Why did she ruin my life?" ""I lost everything because of her." "My house." "My job." "You." He said looking at her.

"John."

"I didn't want to break up with you."

"I know."

"I loved you."

"I know."

"I still-

"Stop." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I never stopped." She went to stand up. He stopped her. "Isabelle." He put his palm to her cheek. She put her hand over top his. "I thought about you every day."

"I can't John." "I have a family now."

"I know but I can't help the way I feel." "I think you still feel it to."

"Honey, I mean John don't do this to me." He slowly drifted closer to her lips. "Stop." He kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back. He laid her back on the couch. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Oh John."

"Oh Isabelle." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed again. He stopped and looked down at her. "I love you." They kissed. Her cell phone started to ring. She got up.

"I have to go John."

"Isabelle, please don't go."

"I'm sorry John." "I have to." She left.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks had passed. Isabelle felt bad for kissing John. She didn't tell Randy. Isabelle and Randy were sitting at home. He was going through the mail.

"Damn." Randy said.

"Daddy that's a bad word." McKayla said.

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"We're the lucky winners of an audit." He said sarcastically.

"An audit?"

"Yeah but don't worry I'm on top of it." "Good thing I keep track of all that stuff."

"Can I help get anything in order for you?"

"You can start gathering receipts if you want but we have time." "The audit isn't for three weeks."

The next day Isabelle was packing Randy's suitcase in the bedroom for a weekend business trip. Randy came into the room.

"Thank you for doing that baby." He said.

"No problem."

"I wish this wasn't a business trip." "There's no pleasure in business." He wrapped this arms around her waist from behind. "I'd rather be on a trip where I spent my time pleasuring my wife." He started kissing the side of her neck.

She laughed. "Stop it." "McKayla could walk in."

"When I get back you are in big trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am." They kissed.

The next evening Isabelle was at home alone. McKayla was spending the night with a friend. Isabelle got a text. It read.

I want to see you. Please come to my apartment. – Isabelle

Isabelle knew she shouldn't go. She knew nothing good could come from it. She knew her feelings for John were wrong. She sat there for two hours debating whether or not to go. She finally picked up her keys and left.

When she got to the building. He buzzed her up. He opened the door when she knocked. She went in.

"I did think you'd come."

"I almost didn't."

"I'm worried about you." "You and your little girl."

"Worried about what?"

"Your health and well-being." "You said it yourself." "Randy is crazy."

"He's fine now."

"No." "I'm not buying this."

"I've been with him for three years John." "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Just like you thought nothing would happen at the gas station?"

"That was because of his condition."

"Was it?"

"I think that's just a cover." "I think he could snap at any time."

"You're wrong."

"I hope so." "I couldn't take it if anything ever happened to you."

"Nothing's gonna happen." "I came to tell you this has to stop." "I'm ending this before it turns into something."

"It already has." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Their kisses were full of passion and hunger. She took off his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned hers and took it off. He took off her bra. They took off each others jeans. He lifted her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhh, John." She moaned. They kissed. "Isabelle." He mumbled against her lips. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and slipped back inside her. "Oh John, ohhh." They kissed. "I've thought of this day for four years." He mumbled against her lips. "The day I could touch you, kiss you, make love to you." They kissed again. "Oh John don't stop." She moaned.

After John fell asleep Isabelle left and went home. As she sat down her keys she noticed her wedding picture with Randy on the table. She picked it up and broke into tears.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Isabelle picked up McKayla from her friends. They were out doing errands and decided to stop for lunch. They were eating when Isabelle heard.

"Isabelle." John said. He went over to them holding a bag of food.

"John hi."

"Who are you?" McKayla asked looking at John.

"Hi my name is John." He said. "You must be McKayla." "I'm a friend of your mommy's."

"Oh."

"Isabelle can I talk to you a minute?"

"I guess." Isabelle said.

They got up and went out of ear shot of McKayla but she was still in Isabelle's line of sight.

"I know what this is about." Isabelle said. "What happened last night was a mistake."

"Don't say that."

"I wanted it but it was wrong." "I'm married John." "I love Randy." "When he comes back I'm confessing."

"There's not a single part of you that loves me?"

"I have to go." She walked away.

Randy came back later that day. That night after Isabelle had put McKayla to bed she and Randy were both in the kitchen.

"Randy sit down." Isabelle said. "We need to talk." They sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you remember John?"

"Your ex who was convicted of raping that girl?"

"Yeah." "He's out on parole." "He lives here in New York." "I ran into him a couple weeks ago." "I went to his apartment two nights ago." "We slept together." "It was a mistake." "I'm sorry."

"You cheated on me?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

He stood up and faced away from her. She stood up and went over to him. "You, you cheated on me, with him."

"Randy." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He meant to just move her hand away but he didn't know how close she was and he hit her in the face. She fell backwards. He looked at her sitting on the ground and he left. A half hour later she discovered she had a black eye from it.

Two hours passed and Randy still wasn't back. Isabelle needed to do something to take her mind off of things. So she went into Randy's home office and started organizing things for the audit. She was going through Randy's cancelled checks. She stopped at one that made her blood run cold. It was to Nikki Bella for fifty-thousand dollars and it was dated a week before John was arrested.

" _Oh my god." She thought. "Randy knows Nikki?" "Randy did want me back but we he really be that desperate?" "Did he pay off Nikki to lie about John raping her so John would be out of the picture and I would go back to him?" "If he did, oh god that means John's innocent." "If this is true he didn't do it."_


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Isabelle still hadn't heard from Randy. She dropped McKayla off with the babysitter and went to John's. She pressed the button at his apartment building.

"Hello?" He said.

"John let me in." "We need to talk." He buzzed her up. As soon as he opened the door she hugged him. "I'm sorry I doubted you." "I know you didn't do it." "I have to show you something sit down." They sat down on the couch. "I found this-

"Did he hit you?" John said noticing her black eye.

"It was an accident."

"I'll kill him."

"John please listen to me." "I found this when I was going through Randy's cancelled checks last night." She took the check out of her purse and showed it to John. "I think Randy paid Nikki Bella to say you raped her so you'd be out of the picture."

"That son of a bitch." "He framed me." "I just thought it was some kind of witch hunt." "I didn't think he was involved."

"Me either." "I'm sorry."

"You need to get out of there."

"I'm going to."

"You're not going alone."

"I'll be fine."

"The man is crazy you're not going alone." "Where's McKayla?"

"With the babysitter."

When Isabelle and John went to her house Randy still wasn't there. They packed up Isabelle and McKayla's things. As they were coming down the stairs the front door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked looking John.

"I know Randy." Isabelle said. "I know." "You paid Nikki to say John raped her."

"No I didn't."

"You can't it." "I found the check." John punched Randy in the face. He was bleeding from his mouth.

"That's for Isabelle." John said.

"I want a divorce." Isabelle said looking down at Randy. She took off her wedding ring and threw it on the floor. She looked at John. "Let's go." They left.

Randy wiped the blood from his mouth. "This isn't over John." He said out loud. "You better believe this isn't over."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks had passed. Isabelle and McKayla had been staying in a hotel. Isabelle had started divorce proceedings against Randy. She and John were back together. Isabelle and McKayla were having breakfast. They could hear John's cell phone start to ring from the bedroom. He answered it. Five minutes later John said.

"Isabelle can you come in here?"

She went in the bedroom and closed the door. "Was that Dominic?"

"Yeah the cops brought Nikki in for questioning." "When they threatened her with jail she caved." "She even have up the forensic technician that screwed with my DNA to make it match." "In exchange for her testimony against Randy she'll get a lighter sentence but she'll at least get five years." "The forensic technician will get at least fifteen to twenty."

"What about Randy?"

"Twenty-five to thirty." "They're working on the indictment right now."

They went out to have breakfast with McKayla.

"Mommy I miss daddy." McKayla said.

"I know."

"When are we going home?"

"We're not honey."

Later that day Isabelle went to pick up McKayla at daycare. One of the women in charge came to Isabelle's car window.

"Hi Mrs. Orton." She said. "You're husband got her."

"No." She sped off towards the house. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said.

"Isabelle come home."

"Where's McKayla Randy?"

"She's with me."

"Please don't hurt her."

"Come on." "I'd never do that." "If you call John, I'll kill him."

"No." John had beeped in while Isabelle and Randy were talking. She had him on three-way.

She pulled into the driveway and went into the house.

"McKayla!" She yelled. "McKayla!" She saw Randy. "Where's McKayla?"

"With the babysitter." "I knew you wouldn't come if you knew I was alone." "Why do you have to break up our family?"

"Our entire relationship has been a lie." "You tricked me."

"Our love wasn't a trick." "I did all of it for you Isabelle." "I only did it because I love you." "I know somewhere deep down you still love me to."

"I did." "Not now."

"I'm not going to let you leave me." "You're mine and you always will be."

He grabbed her. Ahhhh! She screamed. John bursted through the door and charged at Randy pinning him against the wall. They started exchanging punches. Isabelle ran upstairs. Randy was getting the better of John. He was on top of him strangling him.

"I'm gonna kill you." Randy yelled. Randy felt metal pressed to the side of his neck. Isabelle was standing there holding a gun to Randy.

"Let him go." He let him go.

"You won't do it."

"Oh, no?" Randy heard the metallic click taking the safety off.

A few seconds later the police came through the door.

"Drop the gun." One of them said. She did.

Another cuffed Randy. "Randy Orton you're under arrest for conspiracy." They stood him up and took him out.

Four months had passed. Isabelle, John and McKayla had moved back to California. John's record was fully expunged and he got his old job back. Randy got twenty-five years in prison. It was Isabelle's birthday. She and John were walking on a boardwalk. The sun was setting.

"It's a beautiful day." Isabelle said.

"It is." He got in front of her. "Isabelle there was a time I thought I'd lost my chance to do this." He got down on one knee.

"John." She said smiling with tears in her eyes.

He took a little box out of his pocket. "I'm not gonna lose my chance again." "Isabelle, I love you." He opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed and hugged. "John I have something to tell you and I hope you'll be happy about it." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" He kissed her. "Of course I'm happy." "This is great." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any requests let me know.**


End file.
